All You Need Is A Warm Body
by chan10100hyun
Summary: Aku pun mulai tak peduli ketika Suho hyung memutuskan untuk ikut menceburkan dirinya. Bahkan aku memilih untuk memandangi pulau yang nun jauh disana bersama Tao ketika leader exo itu mulai berbicara panjang lebar di depan kamera – Oh Sehun / HUNHAN couple! Oneshot!


"**ALL YOU NEED IS A WARM BODY"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast :**

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

And All EXO Members

.

**Pairing :** Hunhan

.

**Disclaimer :** Hunhan belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright :** Cerita ini merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah author nonton EXO Showtime ep. 5.

© Choi_Chanhyun

.

So, DO NOT COPY!

.

**Warning :** Yaoi, Boys Love dan FF ini pernah diposting di facebook! DON'T BASH!

.

Just happy reading! ^^

.

.

.

.

**All Sehun's POV**

Sial! Mengapa harus kau yang kalah!

"Hyung, kau harus melepas _mic_mu!" teriak Chanyeol hyung.

"Seberapa dalam aku harus masuk ke dalam air?" tanyamu.

"Cukup sampai pinggangmu saja!" kata Chanyeol hyung dan Suho hyung bersamaan.

"Tapi aku cuma punya satu underwear!" ujarmu mencoba menolak.

"Kau bisa pakai punyaku, hyung." teriak Baekhyun hyung.

"Disana ada toko, kau bisa membelinya disana hyung." ujar Chanyeol hyung lagi.

Sedangkan aku? Apakah kau sadar apa yang kulakukan saat itu? Aku hanya bisa diam mengkhawatirkanmu. Sedangkan hyungdeul yang lain bersorak-sorai seperti tak mengerti keadaanmu. Ya, aku memang tertawa ketika si Kkamjong itu mengajakku tertawa. Percayalah, itu semata hanya agar terlihat sempurna di depan kamera.

Kini kau mulai melepas sepatumu. Aku yakin kau kedinginan. Aku tahu, kau orang yang tak tahan dingin. Tapi kau justru melepasnya. Saat kau mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam air, Baekhyun hyung mencegahmu. Karena kami semua sepakat agar ada salah seorang yang menemanimu. Sebenarnya aku sedikit berharap aku kalah saat kami bermain gunting, kertas, batu itu. Tapi siapa sangka, malah Jongin yang harus menemanimu. Lalu semua mulai bersorak gara-gara kalahnya Jongin. Dan aku hanya sedikit tertawa dan menutup mulutku dengan handuk.

"We are one!" teriakmu.

Namun Chanyeol hyung seenaknya saja menjawab, "maka dari itu, kita we are one. Jadi bisakah kau menceburkan dirimu sendiri saja? One?"

Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin sekali mencekik hyungku yang satu itu. Jujur saja, aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Maka dari itu, aku lebih banyak diam sejak batang kayu penanda kekalahanmu itu terjatuh. Aku sesekali tersenyum agar lebih terlihat natural di kamera. Karena biasanya aku pasti akan banyak bicara selama recording. Tapi tidak kali ini.

Kau pun mulai melepas mantel dan beberapa aksesoris syuting yang melekat ditubuhmu. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku memelukmu untuk menghangatkanmu barang sebentar. Tapi bagaimana mungkin. Itu mustahil untuk kulakukan saat recording seperti ini. Untung saja Jongdae hyung mau melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya padamu. Aku memang sedikit cemburu saat itu. Tapi biarlah, paling tidak kau akan hangat dengan mantel milik Jongdae hyung itu.

Aku pun mulai tak peduli ketika Suho hyung memutuskan untuk ikut menceburkan dirinya. Bahkan aku memilih untuk memandangi pulau yang nun jauh disana bersama Tao ketika leader exo itu mulai berbicara panjang lebar di depan kamera. Hah, biarlah couple heboh itu saja yang mengendalikan variety show ini. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung. Hanya mereka yang terlalu cerewet diantara kami semua.

Chanyeol hyung tampak memelukmu dengan sebuah handuk berwarna pink agar kau tak kedinginan. Ah, dasar tiang listrik itu. Sebenarnya apa maunya. Sepertinya dia memang ingin aku mencekiknya!

Lalu saat itu datang. Dimana kau, Jongin dan Suho hyung harus menceburkan diri ke dalam air yang pasti sedingin es itu. Aku ikut berteriak ketika kalian bertiga berlari menuju ombak sedingin yang siap membekukan tubuhmu itu. Sekali lagi, agar variety show ini terlihat natural.

Memang hanya beberapa detik, namun itu cukup membuatku melihatmu intens. Aku bersyukur kau mau membasahi tubuhmu hanya sampai pinggangmu saja. Tak seperti Jongin yang malah berenang dalam air es itu. Setelahnya kau segera keluar dan berlari menuju Baekhyun hyung yang siap memberimu handuk tebal. Aku sadar, tak mungkin kau berlari ke arahku yang terlalu jauh darimu. Namun tak apa. Siapa pun itu, yang pasti ia akan menjagamu sama sepertiku.

.

.

Recording hari itu selesai. Kami berduabelas siap untuk menuju ke penginapan. Namun satu hal yang membuatku tak tenang. Luhan hyung. Kulihat dia menggigil meski aku yakin dia telah mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang kering. Atau karena rambutnya yang masih basah itu? Hah, seharusnya salah satu noonadeul disini mengeringkan rambut Luhan hyung terlebih dahulu!

"Luhan-ah, gwaenchanha?" tanya Minseok hyung padanya.

"Gwaenchanha… gwaenchanha…" jawab Luhan hyung sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku tahu dia berbohong. Tubuhnya menggigil dan aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Luhan hyung, kau mau kubelikan coklat panas?" kini giliran Baekhyun hyung yang bertanya pada namja tertua kedua di exo itu.

"Ah, apa tidak merepotkanmu?" dia malah balik bertanya pada Baekhyun hyung.

"Ani. Yang penting kau tidak akan menggigil lagi setelah meminumnya. Baiklah, aku akan membelinya… Gidaryo!" ujar Baekhyun hyung.

Luhan hyung tersenyum tulus pada Baekhyun hyung. Hah, bahkan dia tetap terlihat manis saat kedinginan.

"Gomapta, Baekhyunnie…" ucapnya pada Baekhyun hyung.

"Emm… Kajja Chanyeol-ah!" kata Baekhyun hyung dan segera pergi ke toko yang berada di dekat pantai bersama pasangan hebohnya.

Kini Luhan hyung duduk bersama Minseok hyung sambil menunggu semua crew memasukkan perlengkapan mereka ke dalam mobil. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat Luhan hyung bersamanya. Sepertinya yang sudah terbiasa melihat kebersamaanku dengan Jongin. Ini semua karena umur. Benar kan?

Tak lama setelah itu. Baekhyun hyung – bersama Chanyeol hyung tentu saja – datang membawa sebuah cup coklat panas untuk Luhan hyung. Aku begitu lega melihatnya.

"Ja hyung, untukmu… minumlah selagi panas…" ujar Baekhyun hyung sambil memberikan cup itu padanya.

"Gomawo baekkie-ah…" ucap Luhan hyung tulus.

Dia segera meminumnya. Sedikit demi sedikit sambil menikmati tiap tegukannya.

'Tahukah kau, dirimu menjadi sangat imut ketika coklat itu tertinggal di sudut bibirmu. Namun kau segera menghapusnya. Hah, aku tahu, pasti agar image 'manly' mu tidak hilang kan? Ckckck…'

Aku kembali menatapnya intens ketika dia selesai menyesap cup coklat panasnya. Hei, ternyata coklat itu tak berpengaruh! Dia tetap saja menggigil. Ah, pasti ini karena angin musim dingin yang begitu kuat. Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Semua bersiap masuk ke van! Kita akan menuju penginapan!" ucap PDnim pada kami semua.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otakku. Ah, ini pasti berhasil.

"PDnim…" panggilku pada PD variety show itu.

"Ya, ada apa Sehun-ssi?" tanyanya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut ke dalam van EXO-M saja? Sebagai gantinya, aku akan meminta salah satu member EXO-M untuk ikut van EXO-K. Lagi pula tidak ada recording selama kami di mobil kan? Bagaimana?" pintaku pelan.

"Terserah kau saja, Sehun-ssi. Selama kau nyaman, sepertinya itu boleh-boleh saja." ujar PDnim.

Haaahh, syukurlah…

"Gamsahamnida, PDnim."

Setelah itu aku segera berlari menuju van EXO-M. Terlihat mereka semua bersiap untuk masuk ke mobil. Kecuali Lay hyung yang memang duduk di dekat pintu van.

"Lay hyung, tunggu sebentar!" pintaku padanya.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ah?" tanyanya heran setelah melihatku yang justru memilih berlari ke van EXO-M bukan EXO-K.

"Bisakah kau ikut van EXO-K saja? Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan Luhan hyung." ujarku asal. Padahal aku hanya ingin berada di dekatnya saja.

"Ah, keurae. Kau masuklah. Aku akan ke van EXO-K." ucapnya ramah sambil menyuruhku segera masuk ke van. Ah, mudah sekali membujuk hyung cinaku satu ini.

"Minta lah Suho hyung untuk mengajakmu mengobrol! Kau pasti suka kan?" teriakku saat ia melangkah menuju van EXO-K.

"Tentu saja, maknae." ucapnya malu-malu.

Aku segera masuk kedalam van EXO-M dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Oke, di bagian belakang ada tiga orang. Di belakangku Luhan hyung, sebelahnya Minseok hyung, dan sebelahnya lagi Kris hyung. Di sebelahku ada Tao. Dan Jongdae hyung duduk di depan di sebelah driver. Baiklah, kita atur posisi senyaman mungkin untukku dan untuk baby Luhanku.

"Ja, kita atur posisi!" ucapku pada semua orang di dalam van itu.

"Ya! Maknae! Kau ini apa-apaan? Bukankah seharusnya kau ikut van EXO-K? cepat kembalikan Yixing!" ujar dduijzang EXO-M.

"Hyung, jebaaal. Ada yang harus kulakukan disini. Ini penting! Demi kebersamaan dan kenyamanan EXO dan EXO-M pastinya!" ujarku asal lagi.

"Mwoyaaa…" ucap Kris hyung, Jongdae hyung dan Minseok hyung bersamaan. Sedangkan Tao, entah sejak kapan anak itu tertidur. Dan Luhan hyung, tentu saja dia masih sibuk dengan aksi menggigilnya.

"Oke, sekarang mari kita atur posisi. Kris hyung, setelah ini kau duduk disini." kataku sambil menunjukkan tempat dudukku.

"Lalu Minseok hyung, tolong bergeser ke kanan. Karena aku akan menempati tempat dudukmu. Jongdae hyung kau tetap ditempat dudukmu. Dan Tao … ah, biarkan saja dia tidur!" ucapku pada hyungdeulku.

"Isshh, kau ini merepotkan saja maknae! Bilang saja kau ingin bermesraan dengan Luhannie." Jawab Minseok hyung ketus.

Ya… ya… ya… memang begitu. Memangnya kau saja yang bisa berdekatan dengan baby Luhanku, hyung? Ckckckck… dasar baozi!

Tentu saja aku tidak berani mengatakannya langsung. Aku hanya membatin saja. Sedangkan dalam kenyataannya aku hanya mengangguk polos.

Hyungdeul segera mengatur posisi mereka sesuai permintaanku. Dan kini posisiku berada diantara Luhan hyung dan Minseok hyung.

"Sehunnie, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merepotkan orang lain lagi." ucap Luhan hyung lemah.

"Ssshh… sudahlah… Sini, berikan tanganmu." pintaku padanya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya dengan puppy eyesnya

"Sini…" ucapku sambil menarik tangan kanannya dan menggandengnya.

Ia hanya tersenyum samar sambil memandangku. Aku yakin, hanya dengan seperti ini, ia pasti masih kedinginan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk merangkulkan tangan kiriku ke bahunya. Sedangkan tangan kananku berpindah ke lengan kirinya. Mengusap lengannya pelan sekedar untuk memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga…" ucapnya lemah.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku kira kau sudah tak peduli lagi denganku, Sehun-ah." ucap Luhan hyung lagi.

'Apa? Apakah aku sebodoh itu sampai tidak mepedulikanmu?'

"Bahkan kau terlihat biasa saja saat aku masuk ke dalam ombak tadi." lanjutnya lemah dan sedikit terisak.

"Ssshh… kau ini bilang apa, baby? Justru aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Maka dari itu, moodku jadi sangat buruk dan memilih untuk diam saja. Tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa karena Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung yang terlalu cerewet itu. Percayalah, mataku tak mungkin bisa lepas darimu." ucapku memberinya pengertian.

"Sehun-aah…"

"Ssshh… diam dan tidurlah. Aku akan tetap memelukmu agar kau hangat." ucapku.

Luhan hyung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Emm… saranghae Sehunnie…"

"Nado baby…"

Dan akhirnya Luhan hyung tertidur dalam pelukan hangatku tanpa menggigil sedikitpun.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong chingudeul… Mari cium HunHan satu2! *plaakkk!

Author bawa FF baru! FF ini memang pernah udah dishare di facebook. Tapi REVIEW nya tetep ditunggu yaaa?

Gamsahamnidaaa… ^^


End file.
